What is happening?
by AsikIkisa
Summary: Kink meme fill. "Shizuo/Izaya I want to see Izaya cry, and if Izaya cried for the whole day and tries to hide it" So yeah. The only reason why Izaya would cry is because of Shizuo. Why? Shizuo/Izaya Shizuo/OC The end is now up, read and review
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: Durarara isn't mine! Enjoy. And I dedicate this (exept for the OP of the request on the kink meme) to Shideba ii yo. Because she hates Mary sue OC's. I hope that you'll like Suzuka though.**_

It was one hour before the first lesson starts. In an empty classroom with sun shining by the windows, one boy was sitting on his place already.

He had raven-black hair and bloody-red eyes. At first sight you couldn't notice that he was actually crying.

Yes. The one and only Orihara Izaya was crying, like a girl. The reason why, was the root of his problems and feelings, a blonde brute in the second class.

Shizuo Heiwajima, for so was his name, didn't knew that he made Izaya cry. Hell, Izaya, that damn flea was his number one enemy in this world. Why would he make him cry anyway? The flea had no reason to cry, in his oh-so-perfect life.

When the lessons started, Izaya wasn't crying anymore. But the undoubted evidence in shape of red eyes was noticeable. Thus, he hide it with his black sunglasses that reflected the one who was looking at him.

At the lunch break thought, Izaya was nowhere to be found. Shinra, Shizuo and Kadota was eating their lunches as always. Then, suddenly a red haired girl went slowly to them. It wasn't normal, because everyone at Raijin high school was afraid of the blonde, which was good because the three could eat their lunches in peace.

"Umm... are you Shizuo-san?" the girl asked, her voice very timid.

"Why... yes. What do you want?" Shizuo said, eating his bento.

"Well, you see... did you check your shoe locker recently?" the girl asked blushing, her cheeks in shade of deep red.

Shizuo did. Yesterday, when he was heading home, he found a letter in his shoe locker. It was in a pink envelope with heart stickers. Definitely written by a girl. In that letter, a girl named Suzuka confessed her love to him. Shizuo was stunned at that moment. And then, like nothing happened, Izaya was behind him, reading the letter across Shizuos shoulder.

Of course the normal routine of the both men chasing each other throughout Ikebukuro followed. After Izaya came home that day, he cried into his pillow the whole evening and night. And the following morning before class too. And on every break.

The reason of his crying was... his one-sided affection to the blonde. He wanted to be the first to confess to him, but not yet. And now he couldn't, and thus he cried.

Shizuo noticed that girl was even more embrassed after the question.

"Ah... might you be...Suzuka-san? Sorry I didn't recognize you. Yes. I checked my locker. And I must say, that I'm impressed. Before you, nobody dared to send me a love letter. In fact... you aren't as bad as I imagined you.

Erm... would you like to go out with me?" now after saying this, Shizuo blushed a little.

That time, when Shizuo said the last question, Izaya came to the roof. It was the worse time ever, but the raven haired boy was hungry, and he thought that he could steal some food from his friends, as he forgot to make his own bento.

When Izaya heard the question, he fought to hold back his tears. But he couldn't show his weakness to anybody, and especially Shizuo. So he tried to walk normally and eat some of Shinras lunch.

"I'll be pleased to, actually. Umm... can we meet after school? My lessons are starting soon." The girls blush got a little weaker, but the embarrassment was still hear able in her voice.

"Okay. I'll wait at the schoolyard. See you then" Shizuo said as he continued to eat his lunch.

When the girl went from there, Izaya started to eat bento once from Shinra and the other time form Kadota. To Shizuo it looked ridiculous.

"Hey flea. You can eat mine bento if you want. It's too spicy for me anyway." Shizuo said as he left the chopsticks above the box.

"No need, Shizu-chan. I'm actually not hungry anymore. Did I miss something special? Who was that girl by the way?" Izaya said as he ended Shinras food.

"It seems that Shizuo now has a girlfriend. Why did you agree anyway?" Shinra asked, taking the empty box from Izaya.

"Well, she seemed nice. And cute. It isn't everyday a girl asks me out too. So why not try?" Shizuo said as he continued to eat his food, despite the spiciness.

'Because it may break your enemy's heart you know.' Izaya thought. But he didn't say anything, as he felt tears gathering in corner of his eyes again. He took out his sunglasses and put them on.

"Oi flea. The sun is behind the clouds. Why do you need sunglasses in such a weather?" Shizuo asked as he finished eating.

But Izaya was quiet. If he would say something, they would hear in his voice that he struggled with crying.

"It's no-thing. Let's go b-back to the class. Otherwise you'll be late." Izaya said after a while, so quiet that he was barely heard.

"And you? Won't you come with us?" Kadota asked while standing up.

"I'm... unwell. Guess some kind of cold got me." Izaya said, directing himself to the school gate.

"I'll check on you after school. And bring you notes. Stay under a cover and drink much until then okay?" Shinra said, while he threw the bento boxes into the trashcan.

"Hm. Yeah. Do as you wish. Bye." Izaya said with indifference in his voice.

When he was out of sight, Shizuo looked thoughtful after him, and then asked

"Don't you think that the flea was ignoring me the whole day? I don't understand that."

And then all three of them went inside the school building.

As soon as Izaya came home that day, he rushed directly to his room and his still wet pillow. He cried for yet two hours, and was nearly falling asleep, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Mairu, a 10-year old sister of Izayas, with hair pinned in two ponytails, opened the door, and was worried when she saw Shinra.

"You here? What do you want?" she said her voice very firm.

"Um.. Hi, I heard that Izaya is unwell, so I came to check up on him. Where is he?" Shinra said, going through the door.

"Iza-nii is in his room. But you aren't a doctor, so what will you look at? " Mairu said, with a tone of suspicion in her voice.

"Well, I also have notes from the lessons he missed today. His room is upstairs, right?" Shinra said, taking off his shoes. Mairu nodded, not leaving the place even when Shinra went upstairs and closed the door.

"Who?" Kuriri, Mairu's twin sister looked from behind the door to the living room.

"That self-proclaimed doctor, Iza-nii's friend apparently. I don't believe in one word he said, but I hope he helps Iza-nii. He looked very depressed when he came home today." Mairu said, with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Sure. Well. Continue?" Kuriri said, very quiet and reserved. That meant "I'm sure nii-san will be well. Shall we continue where we left?"

Mairu nodded and she went into the living room and closed the doors behind her.

"So you actually admit that you cried the whole time? Since yesterday?" Shinra said, taking notes.

"Mhhm, yeah. But I dunno why." Izaya said, still sobbing a little.

"What happened yesterday, so you even begun to cry? Does it have something to do with Shizuo?" Shinra asked, still taking notes.

"... maybe yes. And that girl." Izaya said, a bit tiredness escaped in his voice.

"So you are jealous. Since when did you think of Shizuo in an affectionate way? " Shinra said, his noting suddenly stopping.

"I dunno. Maybe since my birthday last year. Or is it love from first sight? I don't really see the difference. But it doesn't matter. Cause Shizu-chan has a girlfriend now. So nothing can be done. I'm hopeless." Izaya said and hid his face in the pillow again, sobs getting louder.

"Break the circle of evil. Izaya and get yourself together. It's not the end of the world... if you are feeling down, maybe I should you prescribe antidepressants?" Shinra asked his voice almost like a professional doctor.

"Heheh. So I can be addicted to them? Yes please. Oh... but wait a minute, you aren't even a doctor Shinra. There's no way you can give me antidepressants." Izaya said, between his sobs.

"I can always ask Celty to give you some if you wish. But more importantly what are you going to do about Shizuo?" Shinra said, correcting his glasses.

"Heh. Now... I really don't care about him. He can roll in a channel and die for all I care. Hell he isn't even w-worth my-y tears-s... so why am I crying? Shinra. Explain it to me."

"Well Izaya I have no other diagnosis than the fact that you are in love with Shizuo. What you're going to do about it is your problem. I suggest waiting until he breaks up with Suzuka though, if you want to confess to him." Shinra said collecting his things that he had brought with him.

"And how exactly do you know that they're going to break up? Maybe Shizu-chan will be with her so long that he decides to marry her!" Izaya said, mainly to the pillow.

"In truth, I don't think they are going to last that long. Shizuo really isn't into the type of shy and embrassed girls, and Suzuka-san may not withstand his anger forever. And even Shizuo noticed that you were ignoring him today. So the possibility is still there. Don't waste it. Sorry but I have to go. Celty is surely waiting for me. I'll bring the pills tomorrow, and you may rest and cry all you want tomorrow but come to school soon okay?" Shinra said directing himself to the exit.

Izaya cried for a while and eventually fell asleep.

"Nii-san okay?" Mairu said, her cheeks totally red. Shinra looked at her with gentleness in his eyes.

"Yeah. He'll be okay in no time. Why are your face all red? Do you have a cold too?" Shinra said, correcting his glasses again.

"No. Nothing of the sort. Me and Kuru-nee are just... experimenting" Mairu said her blush deepening.

"Okay. I hope you aren't kissing each other when nobody looks. There is a great risk of infection if one of you is sick. I think Izaya will need company. Can you do some green tea to him? I must go now." Shinra said looking at his watch.

"Yes. Thank you for coming." Mairu said closing the front door behind the future doctor.

Shizuo went to the schoolyard directly after the last lesson ended. He spotted Suzuka at the middle of the yard, smiling when she noticed him.

"Hi." she said, blushing.

"Hello there. So... where do you gonna go?" Shizuo said, taking her bag.

"I think... there's a nice cafe by the sunshine 60 building. They have 50 different parfaits and milkshakes for a cheap price. How about it?" she said blushing even deeper.

"Mhm. Sounds great. Do you like sweets?" Shizuo asked a bit absentminded. He wondered why Izaya would be unwell, when yesterday he seemed very healthy. And why did the flea ignore him for the whole day? Not like he cared... but it was unnerving. Izaya like no one else gave him his attention. Always, whether he annoyed him or just were there.

"Ah. Yes. My favorite is strawberry milkshake with mint chocolate. And milk chocolate isn't bad either." Suzuka said, her blush now gone.

Shizuo took some time to observe her. She had red almost copper-like hair lightly curled. Blue eyes like a cloudless sky and tolerable amount of makeup. She wasn't long but not so small either. Her uniform wasn't so different from anyone else, but her breast was noticeable.

After half an hour of chatting, they were by the cafe. The place was pretty small, thus seemed comfortable.

"Two middle strawberry milkshakes with mint chocolate. And a black coffee." Suzuka said her voice now pretty firm.

They sat in the corner in a fluffy sofa, and a small table before them.

"So, Shizuo-san. Do you mind telling me, why are you constantly thinking about Orihara Izaya?"

When Izaya woke up, it was dark behind the window. He felt tired. And sad. Loneliness and disappointment in himself were there too.

He heard the door opening, and suddenly the room was in a bright light.

"Iza-nii? Are you awake? You better be, case you'll not sleep tonight if you wish to sleep the whole day. Here's some tea I made. Do you want it?"

"..."

"Iza-nii? Ah, maybe you're asleep after all. I'll leave the tea on your nightstand. Say if you want something okay? " Mairu said, putting the cup on the table.

"Mai. Please stay here okay? I think the absence of humans is not doing me well." Izaya said, with a weakened voice.

"Ah. Okay, shall I call here Kuru-nee too? Maybe more humans will heal you after all..." Mairu said directing herself to the door.

"No. I want to talk with you." Izaya said, raising himself from the bed.

"Haaah? It's not like I think of the flea the whole time. Unless... you can read peoples mind?" Shizuo said, taking a sip from his milkshake. It seemed impossible, but at the other hand, nobody denied Celty's existence.

"Yeah, I consider to have such ability... nah just kidding. But I can see it on your face that you are worrying about Izaya-san. Your brows are tightening and some veins pops in your forehead." Suzuka said, taking a long sip from her milkshake.

"I'm not necessary worried about him. It just... seemed weird that he ignored me for the whole day. You know usually he's there with a remark that pisses the hell of me. Or a question that fazes me totally out. And today he just ignored me. And had these sunglasses when there was no sun to begin with." Shizuo said finishing his milkshake.

"Judging from his behavior, and he isn't blind... I think he tried to hide something. Maybe he didn't sleep that night and had great bags under his eyes... or... " Suzuka stopped and closed her eyes.

"No, you see he was normal, and then suddenly putted his glasses on. That was a bit annoying because they reflected the one who looked at him. But why did he put them on after I talked about you?" Shizuo asked, toying with the milkshake cup.

"Maybe he cried. Or was jealous... heh he is a tough person to read. But I hope he didn't catch a illness that is incurable. " Suzuka said, throughfully looking at Shizuo.

"I'm sure not. You see, the louses are invincible. Maybe he had an allergy or something. But hey, why are we talking about the flea anyway? It's supposed to be our date... so tell me something about you that is the most unpredictable of you..." Shizuo said, changing his seat position.

"My name is Suzuka. But you may call me as you wish, Shizuo-kun." Suzuka said, her voice revealing a bit of embarrassment.

"Mind if I call you Zuka-chan? I like the way it roles off my tongue" Shizuo saíd, huthing nearer his girlfriend.

"Not at all... Zuka-chan is fine. And do you have something against if I kiss you now?" Suzuka said with a sudden glint in her eyes.

"So, Iza-nii. Why are you crying so much? Did a girlfriend dump you?" Mairu said, sitting on her brothers bed, knees near her face, and hands together.

"No. Rather... I saw the end of my love life today you know. It struck me that I have no chances with him." Izaya said, voice indifferent. He sat by the wall, hands crossed on his chest.

"Did Shizuo-san hurt you again? Where then? Maybe if I'll kiss it, it'll stop to hurt, nee?" Mairu said with concern in her voice.

Izaya smiled. His sisters seemed so innocent, and yet so intelligent as for their age. He didn't doubt that they had secrets behind him.

"Nah, no need. You can't kiss the heart anyway. Better tell me what were you doing down there. Did you and Kururi train kissing each other again?" Izaya said, his voice curious.

"Heh. No, since the last time we failed, we don't kiss each other anymore. But Kuru-nee was touching herself and I was looking. I didn't feel like masturbating when that doctor was at home, knowing that he will eventually leave and it would be very very embarrassing to close the door behind him before I'd come, don't you think?" Mairu talked on, maybe not really understanding the things she said.

Izaya took his tea, now having the perfect temperature to drink it, and thought about his sisters.

To him, it wasn't wrong that they are experimenting with each other, when he himself came for the first time when he was seven years old.

Soon his thoughts wandered to Shizuo. That damned brute, now probably being all happy with his girlfriend, was the cause of Izayas unhappiness. Why didn't he think of confessing to him sooner?

"But, Iza-nii, don't tell this to mom or dad, okay? Maybe it's wrong of us to do so, but... I feel like it's okay. And don't let that blond protozoan ruin your life. You'll have too much problems without him too." said, Mairu and stood up.

"Thank you for the tea. It was orgasmic. Our parent's are out tonight too, so we have to make dinner. Go and tell Kuriri to prepare the ingredients. I'll be down there shortly, okay?" Izaya said, feeling tears coming up to his eyes again. But he won't let his sisters see him cry. Somebody must be there for them, when their parents loses the interest. Though Izaya hoped that Mairu didn't understand the term "orgasmic".

The kiss seemed timid and stern. Shizuo didn't dislike it, but he didn't imagine his first kiss to be like that.

Soon their lips parted, gasping for air. Suzuka's face was in deep shade of red, while Shizuos was lightly pink.

While kissing, he petted Suzukas hair, so they were in quite a mess now. She excused herself and went to the bathroom to take them back to their previous shape.

Suddenly Shinra came in, from nowhere. He spotted Shizuo immediately and sat himself on the chair beside him.

"Ho ho, I see that the love is in full bloom. I'm happy for you. If you're interested, Izaya's fine but he'll stay home tomorrow to completely shake off the weirdness of him. May I ask what's your most despised kind of sweets?" Shinra said, talking pretty fast.

"What do you mean that Izaya is fine but he'll stay home tomorrow? If he'll stay then nothing is fine with him, right? As for the sweets, I guess the mint pills are the worst. They have the somewhat bitter taste. And anything with alcohol sucks. Now, if you don't mind Shinra, I'm on a date, so this is the moment you excuse yourself." At first Shizuo seemed upset, but as he ended his talk, he quieted down his voice a bit.

"I see. Well, have fun on your date then." Shinra said, excusing himself and going to the exit.

After Suzuka came back, she seemed tired, but happy.

"Shall we maybe go somewhere else? I'd really like to dance with you. And there is a club nearby with good music." she said, with glee.

"I don't really like dancing. But I may always try, if it's with you, I guess." Shizuo said, standing up from the couch and paying the bill.

They went to the club, and Shizuo didn't seem so much disappointed. Suzuka was dancing very pretty and she really seemed to enjoy it. So soon even Shizuo danced with her.

After the seventh song, both of them was pretty tired, but Suzuka refused to give up yet. She was waiting for a song that they could slow dance to, if that could be the excuse to kiss Shizuo again.

Right then, some stranger came near her and began to tell her nasty things, and then touch her in very inappropriate places. Suddenly, when he almost touched her ass, he was gone right away.

What happened then, was that Shizuo noticed the nasty guy and decided to throw him flying.

"And don't touch my girlfriend ever again you shit!" Shizuo said, embracing Suzuka tightly.

"T-thank you, Shizuo-kun. I tried to tell him that he should get off me, but he wouldn't listen." Suzuka said, deeply upset judging from her voice.

"I just had to punch somebody today. Sorry if I've upset you. Do you want to go home?" Shizuo said, holding her.

"Um, yeah. If it's not a problem could you please escort me home?" Suzuka asked kindly.

"I wouldn't dare to leave you alone here. Where are you living, by the way?" Shizuo said, as both of them went to the exit.

"You'll see soonish." she said, with a hint of mystery in her voice.

When they were by the entrance hall, Shizuo kissed her goodbye, a deep and pretty long kiss. It was late at night when he headed home, so he didn't expect to run into anybody.

"Hey. You there. Did you just beat Goldfinger at that club? And you think you can get away with it unharmed? I'll tell you what, you won't. We'll beat you, so your own mother won't recognize you at your funeral." Shizuo turned around and saw four or five men with yellow scarves on their necks.

"Ha ha ha, you wish. It'll be really interesting if your girlfriend recognizes you when you come home today... if you manage to get there, that is" Shizuo said as he knuckled his fists.

Unknown to him, Suzuka was watching him from her apartament window. It was she who send these guys after him, only to see if the rumors about Shizuos strength were true. If yes... then it was too dangerous for her to be with him. What if he may load his anger on her one day?

So she watched the fight, totally amazed as Shizuo smashed all five of them into a struggling mess, and left them on the hard concrete. Though the blonde wasn't heartless and called an ambulance, only to not be suspected of murder. After he was sure that the ambulance arrived he disappeared from Suzukas sight.

The doorbell was definitely too noisy. And who in his normal mind would come at this hour? Shinra had a feeling that it was either Izaya or Shizuo, for the yakuza wouldn't bother him at night and Shiki-san had his own key.

"Yeah yeah... I'm coming." Said the future doctor as he went with sleepy steps to the front door. While opening the door, he yawned. His expression changed however as he saw Shizuo.

"Hmm... and why are you here at this hour... wait... what happened?" Shinra said, now totally awake.

"Umm stuff. Just check if I have some serious injures, and then I'll go home. I'd rather not disturb you this late at night." Shizuo said, coming in.

At the first sight it wasn't anything special. Just some bruises here and there. But as Shizuo unbuttoned his shirt, Shinra saw a huge bruise on his stomach. It was almost bleeding.

"Say... did those guys you were fighting with, carry a knife? Did they stab you?" Shinra said while checking up Shizuos pulse and such.

"No. They had just an iron pipe. And that bruise is old. Izaya did it the first time we met, remember?" Shizuo said as he buttoned his shirt again.

"Ah right. I see. Well, you may stay here, since going out would be dangerous. How was the date by the way?" Shinra said cleaning his doctor supplies.

"It was pretty okay. Zuka-chan is a little to shy as for my preference but she has amazing skills on reading peoples intentions. Did you know that when I think about the louse, veins are popping out on my forehead?" Shizuo said, and touched his forehead as to accent that.

"Yeah, I noticed it. You do it every time you're angry at somebody. I'm glad that you're doing okay with Suzuka, but please don't show her your strength too much. She may be scared of you and think that someday you'll throw something at her. And I forbid you to go to school tomorrow. You seem well, but better not tempt the fate. I'll make notes on every subject anyway, for I must take it to Izaya after school. Now you may sleep on the sofa, okay?" Shinra said taking out the blankets.

"Yeah. If you say so, then I'll stay. But I'm not sure if Zuka-chan didn't see my strength already. You know, the fight was precisely under her flat. But maybe she is a good girl and went to sleep? Heh I guess I'll go to sleep anyway. Night Shinra." Shizuo said as he received the blankets and lied himself on the sofa.

Mairu was right. He couldn't sleep that night. So after he made sure that his sisters were asleep, he got out in the night air.

Deciding that it'll be too late for Shizu-chan to walk around Ikebukuro, he went there and using his parkour skills took him there in no time.

Despite the late hour, the streets were full of people. Some going to the clubs, other already too drunk to come out of there. But he wasn't interested in clubs, hence he was minor after all.

When he turned into an alleyway, he heard some voices, cursing someone.

"That damn blond brute. And he beat Goldfinger unconscious too. What do we do now? " said one pretty pissed off voice.

"What do you mean "What do we do?" Revenge of course. Maybe we should threaten that girl he was with? Then he may be weaker." said another, rather upset deep voice. Izaya though that the owner of it surely had drunk much.

"Are you all stupid? That girl was Suzuka-sama. The Goldfingers stepdaughter. We can't charm her, unless we want to be beaten ourselves." A third voice said, very firmly.

"Yeah right. But that damned blond brute can't get away so easily. There must be someone... hey... did you hear that?" the first voice said, now probably taking notice to Izaya who stumbled by accident.

"And what do we have here hmm? A high schooler! From Raijin nontheless. Maybe he will help us hmm? How about it, little one? Care to help us, or shall we make you beg... hahah" the man said as he begun to touch Izaya in very nasty places.

"If you mean that by my help, you wish to get under Shizu-chans skin then be it. But I'm not a slut and I'll definitely not help you if you won't do as I say." Izaya said, pushing that man off him very easily and taking out his switchblade.

"All right kid. What do you want?" said the second, probably most drunk voice.

"First tell me what do you know about Suzuka Mirotikk" said Izaya, pointing his switchblade to one of those mens throat.

Shizuo woke up, almost immediately as he heard something fall. It's cause was a broken mug now all on the floor.

"Ah right. I'm at Shinras." Shizuo said as he remembered the happenings of the day before. He wondered how was Izaya feeling and if Zuka-chan missed him very much. Now when he thought about it, he didn't have her cellphone number. 'What a fail of a boyfriend am I' he thought as he went to the bathroom and after it headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Izaya on the other hand was doing very well. The men were listening to him as if he was some kind of mafia boss.

It all went smoothly. Thanks to them and their hatred towards Shizuo and their employee he knew all about Suzuka Mirotikk... or maybe Suzuka Goldfinger because that was her real name.

The reason why she even was interested in Shizuo was to prove his strength to her father and show her independence in making decisions. She, as many daughters of a rich family had an arranged marriage, even before she was born. And she hated it, so she took on that innocent mask on her and wooed Shizuo to show her father that she'll be what she will.

And maybe her plan would succeed if Izaya didn't came to her apartment yesterday night. He had a serious talk with her, and when he was sure that she didn't need Shizuo any longer, he assured her a place in a private internet school. Far away from Tokyo.

As for the men, they were sure to meet Heiwajima Shizuo in the Ikebukuro park, at noon for revenge. What they didn't knew was, that Izaya had a favor to ask the Awakusu group to pay him a back up with their people. So at noon at Ikebukuro park, would be a massive arrest for kidnapping a high school girl and probably killing her, under her own apartment. The traces of the fight with Shizuo were still there, so the police had a evidence, as the blonde didn't spill any blood himself.

Of course, Suzuka had to change her name when she attended that school far away, but she didn't mind. Every excuse was great to get away from her father, and that involved the name too.

The biggest problem, though was how would Izaya explain all this to Shizuo. The brute surely remembered what happened yesterday, and forgetting about Suzuka won't be easy either. But Izaya had to try. He wasn't a coward and this time... yes this time he'll surely confess to Shizuo. No matter what.

So he went to Shinras house and knocked on the door. He was surprised that it was opened, but didn't complain as he took off his shoes and quietly, with small steps directed himself to the couch in the living room.

The sofa however was occupied by a certain blonde. Deep asleep.

"Heheheh, and you're no better Shizu-chan. You know... you shouldn't sleep on a fine day like this. Otherwise... y-you won't be able to s-sleep at night." Izaya said, as he began to sob. Why, oh darn why did he have to cry at a moment like this? Wasn't he happy? Now Shizuo could be only his...

Yet, he didn't want it. He was so deeply scared of rejection that it hurt to even try.

So he leaned by the sleeping blonde, and... his tears fell on Shizuo's face. Damn it! He couldn't even kiss the blonde properly.

He was a coward after all. And he admitted it now. He...

suddenly a arm was brought to his face. And embraced his neck in a comfort manner. And Izaya had no choice but to lean onto the weird embrace.

After a while Shizuo woke up. The room was empty.

"Heh... when I finally thought that I caught him, he run away yet again. What a flea, indeed." Shizuo said as he headed to the bathroom. But the door was closed.

Behind them was the raven haired brunette. Sobbing quietly and refusing anybody to see him.

**(A/N: So this is how it ends. Yeah, another kink meme fill I wrote. But I have also an alternate ending to this, maybe a bit happier. Idk if I'll post it though. Because I love bittersweet endings very much, so I'm pretty proud of this. **

**But if you reviewers ask me kindly, maybe I'll publish that other ending :)**


	2. Chapter 2 END

_**Note: Durarara isn't mine. Now enjoy for this is the ending xD And sorry for eventual mistakes, English isn't my first language ^^**_

Shizuo jolted the handle of the doors to Shinras bathroom. He knew that Izaya was there, because no other was at home, and he heard some noises, akin to sobbing.

"Oi, flea. Open the door, will you? I know that you are there, so stop this already. I want to talk with you and it's strange talking to the door." Shizuo said, taking a break from abusing the handle.

Izaya was sitting in the farthest corner from the door and still sobbing. He didn't want to see, nor talk to anybody and especially Shizuo. So what if the blonde wanted to talk to him? What could he say? No, Izaya just couldn't see Shizuo right now. He was too scared.

The door leading to the bathroom was made of a white tree and an opal glass in the middle. The opal glass had the tendency to not break so easily as a normal glass. And you could see practically nothing through it, only some fazed figures and shadows.

Shizuo sat himself on the floor, his back to the wall beside these door. He carved a cigarette, but at the same time he didn't want to leave Izaya all alone, and smoking indoors was greatly prohibited, not forgetting that Shinra had smoke sensors nearly everywhere.

"Izaya... why are you crying? Can you tell me that at least?" Shizuo said toying with the edge of his t-shirt.

"No... Go away... It's not your business!" Izaya said, a sob hearable between every sentence he said.

"Why yes, of course it is. For example you are occupying the toilet, if you forgot. Not like I need to use it, but don't you think it's rude? And you can't sit there forever, you know." Shizuo said stopping to tug on his t-shirt when the material was too rumpled.

"Of course I can. Shall I prove it to you, you damn protozoan?" Izaya said, now pretty upset.

Shizuo didn't knew the meaning of the word "protozoan" but knowing Izaya, it surely was an insult. After half an hour sitting like that in silence, Shizuo got enough. And he wanted to pee, too.

"Okay flea, I admit. You can sit there as long as my patience ends. It's akin to forever. Now, would you come out please?" Shizuo stood up, his fist aimed accidentally at the opal glass.

The result was a fissure on the place his fist just was at. That gave him an idea.

"Izaya? Will you really sit there in forever? Why? You can at least tell me that, if you don't want to answer the previous question." Shizuo said, backing from the door a bit.

"It's because I don't want to see you. I don't fucking care about you. For me, it's not so much difference if you would roll into a corner and die just now. " Izaya said, clearly upset.

Right then, the front door opened, and Shinra came in, along with Celty. Both were slightly confused seeing Shizuo standing by the bathroom door.

"What is happening here? Shizuo, are you okay now? And why are you standing there?" Shinra said as he took off his shoes.

Shizuo sighted, tired. "The flea's in there, and he doesn't want to get out. I don't know what to do about him. Guess he'll maybe be a hikkomori. I suggest you'll build a new bathroom. And I'm going out for a smoke." he said, and turned to the white door. "But I'll be back, louse no matter if you wish for it or not." And then he left that apartment.

When the door closed behind him, both Shinra and Celty rushed to the bathroom door and tried to open it.

"Izaya. Stop joking around. Open the door now, will you?" Shinra said as he pulled the handle, Celty typing something very fast on her PDA.

"No. I'll stay here. I don't want to see anyone. Go away, will you?" Izaya said, still very angry.

"If you really want to be a hikkomori then that's okay, but you have your own room right? Izaya, you know that Shizuo isn't here. Please come out?" Shinra said, and then he noticed the fissure on the doors glass.

[Shinra, leave him alone. Maybe Shizuo will help him. I have a feeling that he has a plan, and we shouldn't disturb them. Do you want to see my new clothes that I buyed recently?] Celty showed her PDA into Shinras face. The last sentence made him happy, considering that it was unusual for Celty to please him with her body like that.

"Well sure. Okay Izaya, do as you wish. But don't let that little fact ruin your life right? I and Celty will be in my bedroom, so come by if you want something- ahrg Celty what was that for?" Shinra said as he backed from the door and headed to the living part of their apartment with his beloved.

Izaya stopped to cry, and dark thoughts kept creeping into his head. Heh why was he such a coward, that he couldn't even kiss the one person he truly loved? He didn't knew that.

Suddenly he heard steps coming nearer the bathroom door. Ah, so Shizu-chan is back, now. This was getting interesting. How will the brute take him out of here?

"Izaya. I understand now. Actually, I kind of predicted it. You... are shy aren't you. And a crybaby nonetheless. Very open with your emotions, though you think that you can hide it behind these facial masks of yours. But you know, sometimes you fail to hide your true emotions. And it's then, I believe so at least, that I see the true you. It's really fascinating. Yeah, I know that you despise me and truly hate me... but if you really hate me, would you interfere in my relationship with Suzuka? And probably... yeah I have to admit that even a flea like you had the heart to somehow save me from a toxic relationship that wasn't based on true feelings. I... thank you for that." Shizuo said, as he leaned onto the glass part of the bathroom door.

Izayas curiosity got the better of him, and he neared the door. What will the brute say now? What will he do? And the most frustrating was that he couldn't see the facial expression of the blonde.

He was missing that. So, he too leaned to the door frame, moving his body weight on the glass.

"Shizu-chan." he mumbled quietly. Now, he could see the figure of the blonde, almost clearly. The thing that was in his way was that stupid opal glass.

Shizuo saw how Izaya was coming nearer the door. Now he could see the raven-haired boy, or at least where his head was. So he exhaled some air onto the glass, precisely above Izayas head and begun to draw a shape with his finger.

Izaya looked up, hearing some weird sounds from the other side. Looking from a different angle, he could see a simple heart forming at the other side of the door. Inside that heart, he observed then some letters being written. He recognized the English alphabet and the four letters, that made his heart skip a beat. Beside the heart, a question mark was then taking a form.

He wanted to write yes, but he wasn't sure if Shizuo could see it. So he tried to open the door instead but the lock didn't want to get off.

"Umm... Shizu-chan? I think I might break the lock to this door here. Any ideas how can I get out of here?" Izaya said, trying to lock up the door, but with no results. Of course, he could just reply with a yes to that written question, but he really wanted to respond with a kiss. This time for sure.

"Ah, it doesn't matter. That's an excuse for Shinra to change the door. Get to the other side of the bathroom, so you won't get cut okay? I'll try to break the glass here." Shizuo said, curling his fists and preparing himself to a punch.

But Izaya didn't listen to him. He wanted to get cut, if that was what it took to kiss Shizuo sooner.

"Shizu-chan, as far as I know, the opal glass has a tendency not to break so easily like a normal glass. This is why..." but he stopped his words as the doors opal glass now had a huge fissure across it's diagonal. Then another punch was heard and the glass had fissures in shape of an X. The third punch broke the glass completely and small particles of glass were on the bathroom floor in no time.

"You were saying? I think, that for me, to break something isn't impossible. Worse is, when I have to build something... or..." but the blonde was silenced with a kiss. It was a gentle, yet possessive from Izayas side, and Shizuo gave into it quickly. Their tongues fought for dominance and Izayas all senes were shaken by the sudden warmth that spread in his body. The feeling was amazing.

After a while, both of them stopped, gasping for air. Then Izaya noticed that they were kissing by the door frame, and he got out of the bathroom by jumping over the rest of the door.

"If my reply wasn't clear enough... I love you, Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered in the blonds ear, and started to hug him, unwillingly feeling as tears was gathering in his eyes.

"Well, I hope that these are the tears of happiness, flea." Shizuo said, deepening the embrance.

THE END

**(A/N: Okay, so here is the true or alternative ending for this story. I can't say if it's fluffy enough, but I hope not to this point that it'll disgust the OP. (Because I heard that you aren't particularly fond of fluff xD) And yes, they got together in the end. Thank you for your reviews, comments, favorites and subscriptions, and any other feedback you gave. I hope you enjoyed reading it. ;D **

**And you might think "If Shinra has smoke detectors then why doesn't they detect Celty?" But I think he adjusted them to ignore Celtys smoke because it'd be creepy otherwise :P)**

**As for the reviewer named meow: The story was meant to be OOC, because if it were IC I couldn't see Izaya crying you know. And I definitely don't suck, maybe my story does, but that doesn't give you the right to think me=my story. But thank you for your constructive review anyway, it's nice to know when it gets too much OOC. (I could send you a message, but since you didn't log in I had to reply to your review here. I hope nobody gets offended? XD XD )**

**Feedback is love. **


End file.
